1. Field of the Invention
Biomedical devices for information communication and GPS based information display are described. In some exemplary embodiments, the devices' functionality involves collecting biometric information along with GPS information to perform personalized information communication for the user of the device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the number of medical devices and their functionality has begun to rapidly develop. These medical devices may include, for example, implantable pacemakers, electronic pills for monitoring and/or testing a biological function, surgical devices with active components, contact lenses, infusion pumps, and neurostimulators. These devices are often exposed to and interact with biological and chemical systems making the devices optimal tools for collecting, storing, and distributing biometric data.
Some medical devices may include components such as semiconductor devices that perform a variety of functions including GPS positioning and biometrics collection, and may be incorporated into many biocompatible and/or implantable devices. However, such semiconductor components require energy and, thus, energization elements must also be included in such biocompatible devices. The addition of self-contained energy in a biomedical device capable of collecting biometrics and GPS positioning would enable the device to perform personalized information communication for the user of the device.